magazinesfromthepastfandomcom-20200214-history
Official Nintendo Magazine Issue 97
This issue was cover-dated August 2013 and cost £4.50. Incoming The Big Story - Chandra Nair - 2 pages (8-9) :Editor-In-Chief Chandra Nair gives his personal opinion of Nintendo's hotly anticipated E3 2013, direct from the show floor in Los Angeles. Mouthpiece - 2 pages (10-11) :Ace Attorney: Dual Destinies producer Motohide Eshiro takes the stand for what is surely the toughest cross-examination he's ever faced. World of Nintendo - 2 pages (12-13) :Nintendo's E3 showing is taking the planet by storm: here's what's going on... MiiVerse Mii Plaza - 2 pages (18-19) :Check out what's hot in the Official Nintendo Magazine community this month. Connect - 2 pages (20-21) :How do you communicate with ONM? Let us count the ways... Legends - 2 pages (22-23) *Trauma Center: New Blood - Matthew Castle - 1 page (22) *Phoenix Wright: Ace Attorney - Matthew Castle - 1 page (23) ONM Rant - 2 pages (24-25) :Mario stole his best idea from Sonic - Justin Towell Features The More The Merrier - 8 pages (28-35) :Two's company and three's a crowd, so what does that make four? ONM meets the Mario game with all the answers... (Super Mario 3D World) E3: In Pictures - 6 pages (60-65) :The Top 10 E3 2013 photo ops that you didn't see online. Brave Blue World - 6 pages (66-71) :Things have been uncharacteristically stormy for Sonic Team in recent years, but with the Nintendo exclusive Lost World, the outlook's all clear skies. Wish we were there... - 8 pages (72-79) :Open world games are entire alternate realities, ripe for exploring and the best ones are on Wii U. Jump in! :*Watch Dogs - Chandra Nair - 2 pages (74-75) :*Batman: Arkham Origins - Matthew Castle - 2 pages (76-77) :*Assassin's Creed IV: Black Flag - Joe Skrebels - 2 pages (78-79) Previews E3: A Smashing Success *Super Smash Bros. (Wii U, 3DS) - 2 pages (38-39) *Mario Kart 8 (Wii U) - 2 pages (40-41) *Yoshi's New Island (3DS) - 1 page (42) *X, Wii Party U (Wii U), Mario & Sonic at the Sochi 2014 Olympic Winter Games (Wii U, 3DS) - 1 page (43) *Donkey Kong Country: Tropical Freeze (Wii U) - 1⅔ pages (44-45) *Pokemon X / Y (3DS) - 1⅔ pages (46-47) *Rayman Legends (Wii U) - 1 page (48) *Deus Ex: Human Revolution: Director's Cut (Wii U), Skylanders: Swap Force, Ace Attorney: Dual Destinies (3DS) - 1 page (49) *The Wonderful 101 (Wii U) - 1⅔ pages (50-51) *The Legend of Zelda: The Wind Waker HD (Wii U) - 1⅓ pages (52-53) *The Legend of Zelda: A Link Between Worlds (3DS) - ⅔ page (53) *Bayonetta 2 (Wii U) - 1⅔ pages (54-55) *Call of Duty: Ghosts (Wii U) - 1 page (56) *Scribblenauts Unmasked, LEGO Marvel Super Heroes (Wii U, 3DS), Batman: Arkham Origins Blackgate (3DS) - 1 page (57) *E3 Round-Up - 2 pages (58-59) :: Ballpoint Universe, Cloudberry Kingdom, Spin the Bottle: Bumpie's Party, Disney's Planes, Oddworld Remakes, Scram Kitty and his Buddy on Rails, Shovel Knight, Etrian Odyssey Untold: The Millennium Girl, Disney Infinity, DuckTales Remastered, Hometown Story, Just Dance 2014, Shin Megami Tensei 4, Splinter Cell: Blacklist, A World of Keflings Reviews Mario & Luigi: Dream Team Bros. : A game set in Luigi's wildest dreams turns out to be the game of our wildest dreams. What are the odds of that, eh? This is tirelessly inventive fun. The Legend of Zelda: Oracle of Ages : An absolute gem of an adventure, made all the more exciting for its (relative) obscurity. First time adventurers are in for a treat. The Legend of Zelda: Oracle of Seasons : It might not be everyone's automatic first choice, but there aren't many games that could match even the lesser Oracles on terms of sheer scope. The Denpa Men 2: Beyond the Waves : Not so much a sequel as the game we should have had last time. Not that we're complaining: as it turns out, that game's among the best RPGs on eShop. LEGO Batman 2: DC Superheroes : Despite sometimes feeling like a dry run for LEGO City: Undercover, this is rescued (aptly) by some brilliant heroes and top DC affection. Project X Zone : There's a lot here to compensate for the lack of strategy; it's tough to criticise something for being superficial when its surface looks so good. Sniper Elite V2 : As Churchill definitely famously once said, "Never was so much sniping goodness ruined by so many problems, so quickly." He was right on the money. The Starship Damrey : There are two games here: the one you've been led to hope for and the one you play. It's not so much a valiant effort as a nice idea that never got used. Continue Rewind: The Legend of Zelda: A Link to the Past - Chris Scullion - 4 pages (96-99) How to… make the most of Animal Crossing - 2 pages (100-101) How to... keep your New Leaf growing - 2 pages (102-103) Official Nintendo Magazine Animal Crossing diary - 2 pages (112-113) The best of… *Nintendo Wii U - 2 pages (104-105) *Nintendo 3DS - 2 pages (106-107) *Nintendo eShop - 1 page (108) *Nintendo Wii - 1 page (110) *Nintendo DS - 1 page (111) FAQs… *Nintendo 3DS - 1 page (109) The month ahead… To-Do List - 1 page (114) Other Credits Associate Editor :Matthew Castle Staff Writer :Joe Skrebels Online Editor :Tom East Video Producer :Gavin Murphy Production Editor :James Findlay Art Editor :Dale Pratley Deputy Art Editor :Will Morse Contributors :Alex Dale, Ben Griffin, Craig Owens, Chris Schilling, Tom Sykes, Justin Towell External Links You may be able to buy this direct from the publisher. However they are only available for a very limited time. Issue Index Category:Contains 3DS Reviews Category:Contains Wii U Reviews